


Return

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Series: Too Close for Comfort [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, my love for the Mandalorian is astronomical, this is literally just smut all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: When the Mandalorian leaves, you get ideas. The Mandalorian doesn't hate your ideas.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Too Close for Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Return

The voices outside the room were muffled- not like you were trying to listen or anything. It wasn’t like you needed to hear what Din was saying to Cara and the child anyway, you already knew. Well, you hoped he wouldn’t go into great detail as to why you left the mission early and why you didn’t come out to say hello or why he was asking Cara to take care of the child for a little while longer.

Cara probably got the hint from the minute Din started talking. She was smart like that.

While you were waiting, an idea hit you. With the blanket still wrapped around your body, you climbed off the bed. You walked around the bed and to the other side of the room where a trunk sat against the wall with all your belongings inside. You knelt in front of the trunk and began to rummage through all the clothes, searching for one particular item. When you finally found it amongst the fabrics, you got up and headed for the door where Mando would be. You leaned against the wall close to the door, blanket still wrapped around you while you held a black blindfold in your hand.

You waited patiently for him, which wasn’t long. The door automatically opened, which allowed for you to hear the opening of the ship being closed. They were gone. Well, not everybody. Din came back in the room, dressed fully in his armor like you had seen him before he left. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you standing there. He looked you up and down, seeing that you were covering yourself with the blanket he had given you. He tilted his head slightly when he saw the blindfold you held between your fingers.

“I thought you might want to take a shower,” the words flowed from your mouth, nonchalantly.

You barely heard the sound of his quiet gasp in surprise under the helmet. He was caught off guard by that offer, but he certainly wasn’t going to refuse it.

“How thoughtful,” he replied. You could practically hear that he was smiling in his voice.

You stood up from leaning against the wall. Din watched as the blanket fell off your body, exposing what he had seen moments beforehand. His eyes wandered up and down your nakedness, already feeling his arousal grow stronger. He then reached out and grabbed your hand.

“It’s time to go,” he asserted as he turned around, leading you toward the refresher.

You began to giggle as he led you by the hand into the refresher. The shower took up most of the space in the refresher, which didn’t bother either of you. Both of you stood in front of the shower, realizing how _small_ it was. You’d showered there before, but never _together._ Mando took one glance at the shower, but then went right back to you. Much like the rest of the Razor Crest, the lighting wasn’t super bright, but neither of you minded. Since you stood so close to the shower, Mando reached over and turned it on. His eyes lingered on your exposed body for a short time, careful not to stare for too long. Anxiety and tension flowed through you as the seconds felt like hours.

“Turn around,” his modulated voice commanded. You spun yourself around quickly. His hand came down to take ahold of the blindfold that you held onto. The piece of cloth covered your eyes and he went on to tie it in the back, careful not to make it too tight.

You were left to stand there as Mando stepped away to remove his beskar armor. You pursed your lips together as you were able to hear the beskar faintly being set on the hard floor. You couldn’t help but wish you were able to see what was going on outside of your blindfold. The thought alone was enough to make you dizzy with desire. Suddenly, two bare hands gently touched your shoulders, one of them sliding down to grasp your forearm.

“Walk forward. I’ve got you,” Din’s voice was low and gravelly as he guided you toward the steaming shower. It only took a few steps until you both reached the water. You winced in surprise when the hot water hit your skin.

The blindfold pressed against your closed eyes as you submerged yourself into the pouring water. Din still held onto you until you moved to one side of the shower to make room for him. The water flowed toward you until he stepped in front of it. You took one step back, which only led to your back pressing against the shower wall. Your breathing began to grow heavy, as you were overwhelmed. Pellets of water continued to carelessly hit your skin. The lack of sight was making you more anxious than you were before. You could feel Din’s presence just millimeters away from you until he reached his hands out toward you. His calloused hands touched either side of your face, thumbs running slowly over your cheekbones over and over.

Din leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to yours, his eyebrows furrowing on contact. You parted your lips instinctively as you melted into the kiss. Your arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him in closer to where your bodies collided with each other. His hands moved down to your waist, bringing your hips closer together.

A groan escaped your lips when you felt Din start desperately sucking on your bottom lip, while his fingertips pressed into your skin. His tongue briefly ran over your bottom lip before it darted into your mouth. Your head spun with pleasure as your tongues intertwined, mouthes shifting together, unable to get enough of each other. The Mandalorian’s actions were unhurried but desperate at the same time.

He held you close to him, never wanting to let you go. His hands slid around to your backside, his fingertips gliding themselves up and down your skin. Your lips parted from his, allowing him to get a good look at you. He drank in the sight of your body, knowing he’d never get tired of seeing you. From the lack of sight, it was hard to tell what was going on or what would come next. All you could hear was the sound of the shower and Din’s calm breathing, which was barely hearable. His arms remained wrapped around you, but you became more alert when you felt him move against you.

The hands on your back slid farther down your skin, until a hand clutched the flesh of your ass. You bit down on your bottom lip, holding back a moan. The arousal between your legs grew stronger as his fingers palmed and kneaded the flesh he held in his hand. His other hand snaked around your body, touching your waist then sliding down to your hipbone. You were trembling underneath his touch, yearning to feel more than what he was giving in that moment. You exhaled gently as you inched your legs apart for him.

“Touch me,” you whispered, your words shaky as you talked. “P-Please.” Din’s groan was low as your words echoed his head. Always one to give rather than receive, Din was more than happy to give you what you wanted. He reached down, invading the space between your legs, and grazed his fingers against your womanhood. Without thinking about it, your body tensed up, taking in the pleasure he was providing. Din leaned in close and sloppily caught your lips with his own.

His fingertips lightly rubbed themselves against your clit, your breath hitched as he continued his movements. Your fingers were splayed apart on his shoulders as you bucked your hips in rhythm with his digits. You began to arch your back off of the wall, but he continued to hold you up with a hand on your backside.

Din’s dark eyes watched as you bit down on your bottom lip, moaning softly under his touch. You leaned forward, your head resting on his shoulder as you held onto him. Incoherent words escaped your mouth, like you were short circuiting. Din moved his fingers in further, causing you to moan soon after. One finger circled around your entrance, teasing you as you shivered against him.

He gave a hum of approval as he felt how wet you were for him. You brought your head back up, knowing the consequences of what might happen if he went any further. Besides, you had an idea.

“Din,” you panted, trying to regain your balance as you stood up. He pulled his hand away instantly, and helped you stay balanced. “What’s wrong?” His voice was fully of worry. You began to shake your head back and forth. Your heart was pounding with anticipation, picturing what you wanted to do.

“Nothing’s wrong,” you muttered, hands reaching out to touch his sides as he stood in front of you, still blocking you from the water. “Help me switch spots.” Your voice was teasing as you brought yourself closer to him. Both of his eyebrows were raised, suspicions growing. He made sure you didn’t fall in the shower as you traded sides with him.

Once he was leaning his back against the wall, his eyes stayed on you, wondering what your big idea was. You made sure to keep your hands on him. He didn’t say a word as your splayed hands travelled all over his chest. Your hands slid up until they found his shoulders. Din’s breathing was calm, but his mind was swimming with desire, but also questions. He wanted to ask what you were going to do, but he knew it could wait.

He began to groan softly when your lips found their way to the side of his neck. You gave small pecks to his bronze skin, being quick about moving yourself downward. You moaned against his skin when you heard him start murmuring your name over and over. His eyes fell shut when your heated kisses were placed on his chest. You dragged your lips down his skin, taking in the scent and taste of him. His breathing grew heavier as you got lower. Right when you were about to make the shift to your knees, he interjected with something to say,

“Wait,” he stammered. You stood in front of him, knowing this was going to happen. You knew how he was about thinking you didn’t need to return the favor that he gave you earlier. “Din.” You were stern, yet kind. He sighed. “You don’t have to do this, I wasn’t expecting anything in return.”

You began to shake your head as you leaned in once more, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. He watched without protest as you brought yourself down to your knees before him. The water poured over the front of his body, adding to the already heated situation. He kept his eyes on you, wanting to see everything. Your steady hand came up to grasp his hardened length, giving him a few quick pumps. The moans that followed your movements went straight to your core, making you pause to keep your composure together.

You then proceeded to bring your mouth to the head of his cock, while one of your hands temporarily stayed at the base. Din couldn’t help but moan when he felt your tongue swirling around the head before moving down further. You took it slow at first, pacing yourself. Your hand went up and down his length as your ears listened to his deep moans.

His hands then buried themselves in your hair, tugging on the locks as you continued. You took your hand away from his length, taking in more of his cock. Mando partially helped you, easing himself further into your mouth. You moaned against his cock as you hollowed your cheeks, preparing for more.

“That’s it,” he mewled. He jerked his hips forward, as you sputtered around his length. You ignored the tears forming in your eyes as you brought his length to your throat, eliciting a guttural moan from Din. He tilted his head back against the wall, focusing on the feeling of your lips around his cock. You were too good to him.

His panting was heavy at this point, trying to keep his composure in tact. You continued bobbing your head up and down the length, moaning every so often before you pulled off of it with a loud pop. Din looked down at you, seeing your reddened and swollen lips. You were out of breath, but knew you were going to back to it. Or so you thought. The Mandalorian reached down and pulled you up, standing you in front of him.

“W-What is go-“ you stammered before he placed a sweet kiss on your lips and pulled you closer. He bent down slightly to place his hands on the back of your thighs before lifting you up. Without thinking about it, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your arms came around to wrap around his neck, your hands raking through his hair instinctively.

He turned you around to where your back was pressed against the wall. You knew this was where it was going to get tricky, as neither of you had done this in the shower. He hungrily kissed your lips and then your jaw. Your groans and mewls grew heavier. Your legs held tight around his figure, knowing there was a chance you could get dropped. Knowing how Din was, that chance was slim, but still there.

He stayed close to you, keeping you held up as one of his hands moved to the space between your legs. His thumb slowly swiped over your clit before he made it to your entrance. You began to moan when one of his fingers circled around your entrance again. He then pushed two fingers into you, almost making you cry out in pleasure. His fingers moved themselves in and out, your hands tugging at his dark locks of wet hair. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear as his digits slid up and down at a moderate pace.

“Din,” you moaned as he spread his fingers apart. “I need-“ you stuttered, knowing what you wanted to say, but just couldn’t. He pulled his fingers out, his hand finding its place at your side once again. Your heart raced as he began to lift you up, giving himself just enough room.

He innocently kissed the side of your neck before he pushed his hips forward, sinking into you. He gave a deep groan almost immediately. Your hands came down to his shoulders, fingertips digging into his skin. The sensation you felt never grew old. His hips collided with yours as he thrust forward, his fingers digging into your hips, almost positive he would leave bruises the next day.

All you could think of was him. Moans and grunts seemed to fill the air with every second that passed. He continued to snap his hips forward and then back, moving you along his cock as he did so. Drops of water flowed down your body, your hair was framed to your face as you felt him press his hips against you once more. You were practically sobbing at this point, unable to get enough of what he was providing.

Din began to whimper your name, his eyes not faltering from the sight in front of him. He kissed along your jaw once more as his thrusts began to quicken, not that you minded. Your strength was beginning to dwindle as you were trying to keep yourself up. Din was in the same boat. His hips slammed forward, getting a higher pitched, almost scream from you. Underneath the blindfold, your eyes were rolling into the back of your head, ecstasy washing over you. You clenched around his length, pulling yourself closer to your climax. Your toes curled as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. He pulled you down slightly, hitting just the right spot inside of you that made you whimper his name over and over.

His modulated voice choked out your name as he slammed his hips against yours. You clenched around his cock once more as you threw your head back, crying out his name as your orgasm sent shockwaves through your entire body. Din kept gave a few more short thrusts, making you hum through the tail end of your climax. His fingers tightened against your hips his own orgasm pulsated through his body as he came deep inside of you. You found yourself resting your head on his shoulder as your breathing was heavy. You clung to the Mandalorian as he eased himself out of you, his hands never leaving your body.

“You okay?” He murmured softly as he helped you regain your footing. There was something tender in the way the Mandalorian spoke, a different approach, tainted with underlying affection. You nodded your head quickly, coming back into reality.

Mando reached behind him and shut off the water, leaving you both to stand there in the now cool atmosphere for a moment. He took you by the hand and led you out of the shower. He handed you a towel as soon as you stepped out. As you were drying off, you remembered that you had come into the refresher _without_ any clothes on. Mando stepped away from you, returning to the armor that was sitting off to the side.

You stood in one spot with your towel wrapped around your back, afraid that if you moved you’d run into something. Din returned to you, wearing only his trousers. “Here, let me help you.” He took the towel from you, and instead wrapped his sleek, slightly tattered cloak around you. You held it close to you before he pulled you close to him, once again.

It was strange to see Din so willing to hold you close. As your cheek pressed against his smooth chest, you felt a rough, calloused hand lightly press between your shoulder blades. He kept you there, warm and snug against his frame. He placed a kiss on top of your head as you sighed with contentment. He brought one arm around the back of you, turning you slightly to the side. You immediately wondered what he was about to do.

Mando then wrapped his arm around your backside and pulled you up into his arms, carrying you bridal style. You knew better than to protest, instead you rested your head against his shoulder with arms wrapped around him as he carried you back to your room.

——

In the darkness of the room, you both sat on the bed, with Mando behind you. He diligently untied your blindfold and took it off of your face. It felt better now to have that blindfold on your eyes, but you knew it was necessary for what had just happened.

“Thank you,” you smiled as you scooted back to your pillow. You laid back on the bed and Mando followed suit. You pulled the covers over both of you before snuggling close to him. He was laying on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, his gaze never leaving you.

His fingers raked themselves gently through your damp hair, calming you as you rolled over into his warmth. Your bodies melted together, this time calm and collected as you both enjoyed each other’s presence. Din put one arm around you, gathering you into a simple embrace. He watched as you rolled back over onto your back with half lidded, tired eyes. Din went back to running his fingers through your hair for a few moments until you drifted off to sleep. He brought the covers up higher on your body, wanting to make sure you were warm. He then did the same for himself as he found himself falling asleep next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simp for one (1) man(dalorian). all I have are horny thoughts...  
> Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Feel free to leave kudos and or comments! :)


End file.
